scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Lock the Door, It's a Minotaur!
Lock the Door, It's a Minotaur! is the fifteenth episode of the original half-hour, Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo. Premise On a vacation to the Greek Islands, the kids encounter some very scared natives. They tell them of the Minotaur, who comes out at night to frighten them away to rule the island. Synopsis The gang arrive on Helios Island for vacation and they see the residents being scared off by the Minotaur. While investigating, they meet Petros, Lord Silvertree, and Nick Papas. Nick mentions about the Minotaur living in his temple, so the gang goes there. Petros also arrives there to warn them. Scrappy finds a mysterious coin near the Minotaur's throne. Shaggy and the dogs are then attacked by the Minotaur and they escape. Scrappy sets a trap to capture Minotaur, but captures Petros instead. Petros takes the gang to a cave where he's keeping the olives. Velma finds a piece of a frame in a bonfire. Scrappy shows the silver coin that he found, which turns out not to be one at all. The gang decides to return to the temple. Shaggy and the dogs stay in the taverna to pay for the food, but are then attacked by the Minotaur. The Minotaur chases them to a maze. Shaggy and the dogs escape in a passageway that leads to the Minotaur's throne. Curious, Fred and the girls go through the throne to the passageway to enter the maze and find that something heavy has been dragged. They also find secret door that lead from the maze to taverna. Daphne finds a painting in a barrel of olives. On the docks, Shaggy and the dogs find a bag on Silvertree's yacht, only to be attacked by the Minotaur. They manage to capture the Minotaur. The gang reveals the mystery: the villain disguised himself as the Minotaur to scare everyone off from the streets to drag the heavy bags that contain treasures. The treasures were hidden in the olive barrels and were about to be taken to England when Silvertree leaves. The Minotaur is revealed to be Nick who wanted to sell the treasure in the black market. The gang exposed him because the coin Scrappy found is from his belt. Silvertree thanked the gang for solving the mystery, and Petros planned for Nick to return all the stolen treasure. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Scrappy-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Petros Skouras * Lord Silvertree Villains: * Minotaur * Nick Papas Other characters: * Helios Island citizens * Irene * Ship captain Locations * Greek islands ** Helios Island *** Lord Silvertree's yacht *** Taverna *** Minotaur's temple *** Olive storehouse * England * Paris Objects * Barrels * Olives * American Cowards Club credit card * Soap * Chandelier Vehicles * Captain's ship * Lord Silvertree's yacht Suspects Culprits Cast Notes/trivia * Helios is the name of the Sun god in Greek mythology. * The Mystery Machine is absent. * While Shaggy and Scooby claimed to be members of the American Cowards Association in Shiver and Shake, That Demon's a Snake, he has an American Cowards Club credit card in this episode. * In a rare moment, Shaggy and Scooby actually acknowledge how they were up all night and need their sleep. * The last episode to feature a traditional mystery until the premiere of The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show, four years later. ** This is also the last episode to involve the entire Mystery Inc. as major players in a mystery until A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (albeit their younger selves). For most of the 1980s, the traditional mystery format would center mainly around Scooby, Shaggy, Scrappy-Doo, and Daphne. Miscellaneous * Disguises: Scooby and Shaggy as Greek dancers. * Scooby Snacks bribe: 0. * "Ruh-roh" count: 0. * "Zoinks" count: 4. * "Jeepers" count: 0. * "Jinkies" count: 5. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * As the gang are walking towards the taverna, Daphne disappears for a brief moment. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * In Greek mythology, the Minotaur is a half-man, half bull monster (like it is depicted in the episode) that was under the command of King Minos of Crete and locked away in a labyrinth, where he devoured human sacrifices sent to Crete from the Greek mainland. The Minotaur in this episode seems much more "civilized" (i.e. he could talk) than the one in the myth. * It's quite odd that Greeks talk to each other in English, with a pretty good accent, too. That has also happened in other countries, like Russia in the What's New, Scooby-Doo? episode, Diamonds Are a Ghoul's Best Friend. ** Probably the Translation Convention in action. * It's quite odd or just rare that the gang immediately refer to Petros by his first name, instead of being more formal. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales Around the World DVD set released by Warner Home Video on May 15, 2012. * Scooby-Doo! and Scrappy-Doo!: The Complete Season 1 DVD set released by Warner Home Video on April 28, 2015. Quotes External links * TBA }} Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (first series) episodes